Not Here
by PyscoticLoverKitty
Summary: *chapter two* She needs an escort now.
1. Friendly Impresions, Doubtful Thinking

"Hello." She came up to me and smiled. I stared at her for a few minutes, as stupid as I am. "H- h- hello." I stammered. I don't know why. It just happened.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. Her face wrinkled with concern. "I'm fine." She perked up.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Fred." I said.  
  
"Nice name. Mine's Mazuko." She then went over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Why is she sitting at the Slytherin table? Wasn't she just talking to me? A Gryffindor. How strange.' I shook myself a little to forget about it and went on talking with George, Ron, and Harry.  
  
*** "So what was that all about?" asked Draco.  
  
"I just want to meet knew people. This is the first school that my father can't check on me every day." Mazuko explained. She poked at the food in front of her didn't even touch her goblet.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked. He felt concerned for this girl. She seemed to have it difficult. Moving to almost every magical school and then ended up here.  
  
"I'm fine." Her voice was barely audible.  
  
She pushed her chair out and got up. She then disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Draco stared at the spot that had once occupied a Slytherin 5th year girl. He sighed and walked off to his dormitory as well.  
  
*** "Why do you think a Slytherin would even talk to a Gryffindor? I mean I thought that we were sworn enemies and all."  
  
Fred was explaining what had happened with Mazuko.  
  
"They just make nasty comments. Not to say hello," was George's response.  
  
"Not all Slytherins are bad. I guess.." Ron said.  
  
"I guess Ron's right. I mean just because she's in Slytherin doesn't mean anything. She could just as well be in Huffelpuff and talk to you." Said Harry. He looked over at the Slytherin table.  
  
He tapped Ron on the shoulder; "She's gone." Ron looked at the girl's table and his eyes went wide. He nodded and turned back to Harry. "You're right. She's not there. I wonder why she left early." He shrugged and went back to his food.  
  
Harry kept starring. Thinking actually. 'I wonder who she is. I know her name is Mazuko, but I mean more than her name. Fred's right, it is strange for a Slythiern to talk to someone in a completely different house then just.disappear.' Harry let the subject drop and went up to his dorm. He forgot all about the girl and fell asleep on the common room couch. Too much chess can wear you out.  
  
*** Mazuko giggled. 'It's funny to see someone be put to sleep with a game of wizard chess.'  
  
"What, may I ask, is so funny?" The voice was dripping with grease, almost as much as the owner's hairs was.  
  
Mazuko rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" 'Great, now my teacher has to check on me. I bet this has to be one of daddy's ideas.' She turned to face the potion's master. "Nothing. So just leave me alone, okay."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. Your fath-"  
  
"I DON'T want to hear about my father. Got that?" She was holding the professor by the throat, not too gently either.  
  
"I. Okay. Just. put. me down." He was just grabbing the last bit of air he could to talk.  
  
Mazuko smirked. "Okay." She dropped the stunned grown man on the floor and left him to cough and catch his breath.  
  
"Like I said. DON'T talk about my father to me." She didn't even turn around. After that she stalked off. Not a step was heard.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&**&**&**  
  
Creepy, ne? I don't think this will go very far, very fast. Just bear with me. I have all these other stories to work on. This one I will work on when I feel like it. I put it up here for fun and to see what other people think of it. If you like it, review, if not don't. As you can tell Mazuko doesn't like her father. Hmm.. Well I guess she wouldn't.  
  
I'll stop talking now. REVIEW! 


	2. After Affects

BlackDragon: Thanks for the advice. That gives me a start for this chapter. Thank you. ^^ (I'm not that good of a writer. XP) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What DO you think you're doing?"  
  
Snape had found Mazuko in her dormitory and dragged (not literally people) her into the dungeons.  
  
The girl just stood there. She shrugged. "Just giving you a warning, that's all." She looked the professor straight in the eyes. "So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Snape was fuming at this point. "I'll tell you what I'll do with you. I think I might just give you a whole semester's worth detention and if that isn't enough you'll be suspended for a month or longer." His eyes bulged with anger and you could almost see steam coming from his ears.  
  
Mazuko looked down. "Okay." That was all she had to say at that point. 'I don't want my father finding out. He'll kill me.' "Could please not tell my parents. Please?" She looked back up at Snape, her face was pleading and begging. The potion master had a hear t of stone unfortunately for her.  
  
"I have to and will. Maybe it will teach you a lesson." He smirked. 'At least now I know what do to if she misbehaves again.'  
  
"Please don't!" Mazuko was on her knee now. Little drops of water were streaming down her face; I guess you would call them tears.  
  
The professor just shook his head. "Sorry, but I have to do what I'm told. And what I'm told id that I have to tell your parents." He looked down at the girl. "There's nothing I can do about it." 'And I wouldn't change it either.'  
  
"Fine." She said. Mazuko got up and started to head toward her dormitories.  
  
"Oh, and you'll need an escort to make sure nothing like that happens again."  
  
"Oh goody." She mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. Now who is my escort?"  
  
"Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
The girl's hands balled up into fists. "Now, now, we don't want to call your parents again do we?" From behind her back the professor smirked. Mazuko shook her head violently. "N-no sir..." It took all her strength to say that. "That's better."  
  
Mazuko finally got back to her room, when she did she sat down on her bed. The green and silver material crinkled beneath her. 'I need to take anger management classes. Wonder if they have any here.' She thought bout this for a while then gave it up and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, that was short chapter, but hey, at least I got one up. It was just the after affects of what happened with Snape. Now I know there hasn't ben a lot of Harry and friends, but I promise they WILL be in the next chapter.  
  
I'm struggling to think on which character she would like or has to like. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Okay. Goodbye.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. doesn't belong to me. (Sorry I forgot that on the first chapter. XP) 


End file.
